The girl that changed everything
by I.Wish.I.could.be.Rainbow.Dash
Summary: There is a girl named Cecelia and she just moved to Beacon Hills, and she got bitten by a were wolf and Derek and Stiles are helping her control it but Scott is trying to crack her to telling him she is a were wolf. But then they get attacked by a were wolf no one knows and might be her pack leader.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well I have been watching Teen Wolf and I thought I could write a book about Teen Wolf but different. Also I started writing this on a Tuesday and on Wednesday I figured out that Alisson died. So I'm sorry about that something will happen to her later in the book. So anyways I hope you like the first chapter actually because I have been writing this and I reached over 2000 words so yea. Hope you like! Oh and I don't know why but Scott seems a little evil sorry about that.**

* * *

The girl that changed everything.

Prologue.

Hi, my name is Cecelia, but you can call me Cece.

I'm moving all the way to Beacon Hill for a High School. Really?! Only for a high school?

What a reason! Anyways I'm 16 turning 17 in three months. Anyways, once we got there, my mom said that I had to start school today. I was really him bummed out of what she said.

Eventually I went. I met this girl named Alisson, and she seems pretty nice, but strange when she is hanging out with a guy named Scott. He seems nice, I haven't met him yet. I go up to Alisson, she is talking to a girl named Lydia. I eventually say hi.

"Hi, I'm Lydia, you must be new here." Lydia has said.

"Yea, My name is Cecelia, I just moved from New York city." I reply, I don't want to be rude.

"Really? Well your my second best friend.'' Lydia says.

Then at that moment two boys come up to us.

"Who's your new friend?" a boy with a mohocky look said.

"She is Cecelia, she moved from New York" Lydia said to the boy.

"Oh, well then, my name is Stiles and my fellow sidekick here is Scott." Stiles says sarcastically.

"I'm not your sidekick!" Scott says to Stiles, and Stiles laughs.

I laugh. Stiles smiles at me.

Chapter 1

The Bite.

Now that I have four friends I can finally do stuff with them. When I went to school today, I saw Stiles and Scott in the library. I go to see what there up to.

"Hi guys, what you up too?" I ask

"Oh uh… science?" Scott says.

I look at him. His face shows he is lying.

"You're a really bad liar Scott, what are you guys really up to?" I say

"Fine, we are looking up were wolfs." Stiles says.

I go to the computer and hack it.

"There, it shows more information about them." I say.

They stare at me.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked.

"I learned over the years." I say

"Cool." Scott says.

"Would you guys want to go to the forest with me tonight? There is a dead body out there and I really want to go find it." I say.

He looks at me and Stiles has to reply.

"Sure we would love to go."

"Great, see you guys there." I say.

I walk away.

Later that night.

"C'mon guys this way." I say.

"Where are we going? Scott asked.

"We are going to the Hale house." I reply.

They look at each other and I look at them and say "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Stiles said

"Look at the time! I think it's time for us to go!" Scott said looking at Stiles.

"Yah, we have le cross practice in the morning." Stiles says.

"Um, okay… see you guys tomorrow, I guess." I say staring at them run away. At that point I bumped into the tree and dropped my phone and lost it.

"Dang it!" I yell but as you all know… no one can hear me.

As I found my phone I heard something. Like a person running. At that point I passed out. I don't remember anything then.

The next day….

Stiles POV

"She is waking up!" I yelled getting Scott and Alisson.

They get in the room and Cecelia wakes up.

"Hey, how's it going?" I ask her like nothing is wrong.

"Where am I?" Cecelia asked.

"Your in the hospital, you have been passed out for two days." Alisson answers.

"Why was I passed out? Where is my phone?" She keeps on asking questions.

"We don't know why you were passed out and your phone is on the desk." I say.

"Why do you think you were passed out Cecelia?" Scott asked like he knew what is going on

"Well when I was in the forest, I dropped my phone and when I got it I heard a person or something running and I don't remember anything after that." She says.

I look at Scott. He looks at me.

"Wait, why are you guys looking at each other like that?" Cecelia says.

"Did you get hurt or something like that?" Scott asked.

"I.. I don't know." She replies.

Then at that moment Scott's Mom walks in.

"Oh, our awake." Melissa says.

Cecelia smiles and says hi.

"Well, it seems you have a phew scratches and you also have a bite." Melissa says to Cecelia.

I look at Scott. Now he seems really concerned.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Scott asked Melissa.

"Sure, lets go over there." She replies.

Scott's POV

"Mom, if she got a bite it could have been a were wolf." I say to her.

She looks at me, then at Cecelia.

"Well what does a were wolf bite look like? She asked

"It looks like a bite." I say.

"Well you can look at it to see it." My mom says and I nod my head.

"Cecelia, Scott is going to see your bite." My mom says.

Then she continues.

"Right now all of you get out!" She yelled.

"Cecelia, where did you get the bite?" I ask her.

"I have no idea." She replies.

"Its under her shirt." Stiles says and then my mom tells him to get out.

"Thanks Stiles." I say laughing at him.

I look at the bite then I leave. I got to tell Stiles.

Once I get to the school its le cross practice.

"Stiles!" I yell and he looks at me.

"Hey Scott, whats up?" He asks.

"Cecelia got "the bite"". I say.

He looks at me. I stare at him.

Stiles POV

I hate him sometimes.

"So the bite as in the were wolf bite?" I say

"Yes the were wolf bite!" he says.

"Who bit her?" I say trying to change the subject. Well that isn't really changing it…

"I don't know, a were wolf I don't know?" he says.

"Well, we need to help her, and we need to teach her to control it." I tell him and he agrees.

Cecelia POV

Oh my pretzel sticks. What is happening? I'm in the hospital because of nothing! Well maybe a bite but that's it!

"Well Cecelia, you are free to go." Melissa says coming into the room.

"Thank you." I say walking out of the room.

I get to school and get to my locker.

"Cecelia? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" Alisson asks me.

"I was but they let me leave." I tell her and she smiles.

"Well I guess its time for class." She says. We walk to class and sit in out seats.

I get my phone, and I get a text. Its from… Scott? How did he get my number? Well I guess I have to read it.

It says, Hey, after school meet me in the animal clinic. ~Scott.

Why did he put this in a group chat with, Alisson, Stiles and Lydia? Does he want all of us to go?

After school I go to the animal clinic. I am the first one there. Well sortof because the clinic is also here.

"Hi, Scott, one of my friends wanted us to meet here." I say.

"I know, I'm his boss." He replies.

"Oh, okay." I say.

Then Scott, Stiles, Alisson and Lydia walk in.

"So? Why are we here?" I ask.

"Cecelia, you know that bite you got?" Stiles asked.

"Yea, so what that's over." I say.

"No, its not." Alisson says.

"Do you guys all know something that I don't?' I ask.

They all nod there head.

"You're a were wolf." Scott says.

I laugh so hard I cant even breath.

I eventually stop, And they stand there. They look really serious.

"Wait, are you guys serious?" I ask.

They nod there head again. So does the clinic.

"Why does the clinic know all about this before me?" I ask.

"He knew this before you were bit." Lydia says.

"How? I wasn't even here in beacon hills before." I say.

"No, it wasn't because of you he knew, it was because of me." Scott says.

"Oh my god im not a were wolf!" I say.

"Yes you are!" Stiles yells.

"No im not!" I yell

"When will you listen!" Lydia yells.

"When I want to!" I yell back.

"So why won't you now?" Scott yells.

I attack him.

Scotts POV

She attacks me. She is getting angry I can tell, her eyes glew.

"She did it now." Stiles says.

I attack her back and we get into a fight. A really were wolf and human one.

"Guys! Stop! You will wreck the building like wreck it Ralph!" Stiles yells.

I stop, but I don't think about Cecelia. She kicks me one more time then stops.

"I'm not a were wolf." She says.

"Fine! Don't believe it but on the full moon you will." Scott says walking out.

Cecelia POV

I stare at him. He is the only one that walks out.

"What?" I say.

"Follow me." Stiles says and I follow him.

We walk to a place that I have no idea what it is called.

We walk in and there is a person standing there.

"Derek, she got bit and won't believe she is a were wolf." Stiles says.

Derek? That's his name? Derek Hale? Is that him.

"Well, I can help. Though I don't know here name." Derek says.

"Cecelia." I say.

"Well Cecelia, the bite is a gift, but the thing is. I didn't bite you and if there is an other were wolf out there I have no idea who it is." He says

"Oh my god im not a were wolf so take your little tricks out of here!" I yell.

He looks at me.

"You are a were wolf, and I will show you." He says.

He gets a mirror and I see myself.

'' I look like me." I say

"Look closer." Derek says.

I look closer and I see my eyes glowing.

"So, there glowing. That's it." I say'

"What about your teeth? Also your hands." He says. I look at them. I have claws and vampirish teeth. How? Is this possible?

"Wha… how." I say.

"Were wolf." Stiles says.

I completely forgot he was here.

"Fine, you were right, but if you tell Scott I will kill you." I say

"Okay I don't want to be killed, especially if its you who will kill me." Stiles agrees

At school the next day, I completely ignore Scott.

Every time he comes up to me I walk away.

I got twelve texts from him for the past hour.

He finally gets me to answer though because his last text says, I'll teach you to control it.

I reply, No, im not a were wolf, also why do you even care? Leave me alone.

Why did I reply that! In a group chat too.

Anyways I already have someone who is trying to help me. Derek and Stiles… even though Stiles is a human he helps me control my anger.

At lunch I sit at a different table. Stiles came to sit with me.

"Why do you want to sit here?" I ask him.

"Even if my other best friends are there, doesn't mean I need to sit with them." He replies.

I laugh. He smiles.

I see Scott looking at us.

Scotts POV

"Why is Stiles sitting there?" Lydia asks

"He can sit where ever he wants, not just with us." Alisson replies.

"I think they are both hiding something from us." I say still staring at them.

"Wait, is that including Stiles?" Lydia asks

"Including Stiles." I say

The next day I went to Stiles house because it's the weekend. His Dad said he wasn't here though.

If he isn't at his house where is he?

Stiles POV

"Follow me." I say to Cecelia.

"Last time you said follow me I found out im actually a were wolf." She says laughing.

I start laughing too.

"This time it is for fun." I say

She follows

When we are halfway there she stops.

"What is it?" I ask

"Someone else is here." Cecelia says.

We both stop to find them.

"Come out!" She yells.

"Who do you think it is? Can you hear them?" I ask her.

"I can hear whispering." She says.

"Who's voice does it sound like?" I ask

"Scott's." she says.

"If its Scott you need to hide your were wolf powers." I say and she agrees.

Scott finally comes out.

"Scott." I whisper.

"I heard that." He says.

"What do you want?" Cecelia asks.

"I want to know why you guys are always together." He says.

We look at each other then back at him.

"Is that you business?" I ask

"Wow Stiles, your my best friend, I thought you would hide anything from me." He says.

"I don't." I say

"I hear your heart beating really fast" he said

Cecelia POV

I hate him so much.

"You think I would lie to you?" Stiles says trying not to blurt anything out.

"He is not lying to you." I say trying to help him out.

"Yes he is." Scott says trying to crack both of us.

"I hate your little attitude." I say

"I hate you personally." He says

"Well, you completely cracked." I say.

I see Alisson trying to hit me with her arrows.

"So, you brought back up." I say.

"What do you mean?" Stiles says.

"Hey Alisson, why don't you come down here." I yell at her.

She comes down.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks me.

"I'm not doing anything, Scott here want to get in my business." I say

"So you are up to something!" he says.

"No, even ask Stiles." I say.

"Stiles." He says

"She is up to nothing, can you please leave us alone now?" Stiles says.

"Stiles, are you okay? You seem sick." Scott says.

"I'm not sick." He says.

"Please leave now." I say.

"I'll get you guys to crack." Scott says, then he leaves.

"This is a bad idea. I shouldn't have been hanging out with you, you will lose your friends." I say to Stiles.

He grabs my hands and says "It doesn't matter, as long if I have at least one friend."

I smile.

Scotts POV

"Alisson, what do you think she is up to?" I say to her.

"I really don't think she is up to anything." Alisson says.

"Where is Lydia?" I ask

"She is at her house, why?" She replies.

"I got a way for her to crack." I say smiling.

* * *

**I know, I know... the beginning sucks. Well I am going to try and make it better so anyways... until then please follow, review and make your fav! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I kinda ended this early because the question mark and the mark that you put before sentences are not work they are turning in these: éÉ È è so yah. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Cecelia POV

Today I woke up and it was still dark at 9:00 in the morning.

I get up and get ready and got to school.

I go into my chemistry class, well because I have chemistry class.

"Hey, you noticed the sky today?" Stiles asks me, his desk is right beside mine.

"Yah, its still dark out." I say listening to Scotts conversation with Alisson.

"Are you sure this will work, I mean what if she is telling the truth?" I hear Alisson saying.

"Hey, if she is a were wolf she would hear her even if she is really far away." Scott says. I pretend that I'm not listening because I haven't told them im a were wolf, and they will never know.

"Hey! You listening!" Stiles says whispering,

I snap out of it saying yah.

After class I went to my locker but when I got there Scott was there. Hurray… not.

"What do you want?" I ask

He replies. "Nothing, just that your right, your not a were wolf."

I hear Alisson say "Lydia now." What does she mean by now? What did he do?!, And I hear a scream.

I drop to the floor and Scott just stands there looking at me. He smiles. Oh how I hate him.

Stiles and Derek never told me about Lydia's screaming! How it hurts! Calm down, if you get mad you turn into a were wolf in front of him. No, don't!

I turn into a were wolf and I run into the wash room. He did it, I transform into a were wolf in front of him. I start crying and I turn back into a person.

I get out and I see Stiles talking to Scott. What are they talking about. I try to hear them but all I hear is Leave her be. All I know is that I'm staying in the forest for now on and I could be a were wolf for now. I go to find Lydia, once I found her I punched her in the face. Alisson tried to hit me with her lighting thing of a gun, but I punched her out after that.

"That's how you know how to not mess with me." I say to her even if she is passed out. I leave running to the Hale house… well the burned down one.

Once I get there, I fall to my knees.

"Who is my pack leader? Why am I like this!" I scream. I think someone heard me because he said "It's a gift, you should appreciate it."

I look around.

"Who are you?" I say.

"I am your pack leader. I am a alpha." He says.

I stare at him.

"You are my pack leader? You're a alpha!" I say.

Wait, how do I know this is not a trick.

"Yes, a alpha I am." He says walking towards me.

He still is not seeable because he is touching me and I cant see him.

"Can you defeat a alpha named Scott?" I ask.

Why did ask that?!

"I have been looking for him to destroy him, do you know where I can find him?" he asked.

I nod my head showing him where to go.

I cant believe im doing this.

"Are you really my pack leader." I say still pointing at a tree.

He nods his head, then I wake up.

(A/N Alisson did pass Cecelia out but in her mind she thought she punched her out.)

I wake up in a loud gasp.

"Who is my pack leader?" I whisper to myself.

I see Scott standing in front of me. He is the only one here.

"You okay? You got whipped out pretty good." He asks.

"Wait, first your mean to me and now your nice. What is going on?" I say trying to figure this out.

"The others were on there way but they had to drop off Lydia at the hospital.

"Ouch… did I punch her out that hard?" I ask.

"Actually you punched her out in were wolf form so you scratched her pretty bad, we were lucky Alisson was there." He says.

"You didn't answer my other question, why are you nice go me all a sudden. " I say

"Now im nice to you because I got you to crack." He says.

I sit there for a while, then I realize, who is my pack leader.

"Scott, who bit me?" I ask

"I have no Idea, Derek wants you to figure out who did it though." He answers.

I get up and go to the burned Hale house. No one to be found. I knew it! Im never going to find my leader!

"Hey." I hear someone say. It's Derek.

"Hi, why are you here?" I ask

"I always come here, you?" Derek replies

"I had a dr—I stop myself. Why can't I say it?

Derek? DEREK HELP! I'm asleep… why am I asleep?

Derek where are you? Someone help me! Scott, Lydia get in my mind do something!

(A/N She is in a dream now.)

"Hello?" I ask, where am I?

"Your in a dream…" I hear someone say

It sounded like that guy in my other dream. Like the leader in my other dream.

"No, not again Scott is my friend." I say

"Are you sure…." He replies.

"Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't be saying this is he wasn't my friend." I say, I feel like such a dork.

Scott's POV

"Alisson!" I yell.

"Oh, hi Scott, is there a problem… again?" She replies

I look at her and she laughs.

"Have you seen Cecelia?" I ask,

"Yea, last time I saw her was with Derek, why?" She says, Why would Derek just come up to her?

"Did you see anything else?" I ask

"Yea, I think he knocked her out or something she just fell to the ground. Though I don't think it was him who knocked her out." Alisson replies.

I'm pretty sure it wasn't him because Derek wouldn't do that. Sure Peter would but not Derek. What if it was Peter but Cecelia didn't know, does she even know Peter?

"Was it Peter? He would do something like that." I say

"I really don't know, but I was behind him so yea." She replies

I think it might be Peter, did she even meet him yet?

"Where is Cecelia, where did she get knocked out?" I ask

She replies At the burned down Hale house.

Stiles POV

Scott calls me, what for im going to see Cecelia, so I ignore it. Then he texts me, wow what does he want?

I answer, Even though I didn't read it. Reply what.

He says that Cecelia was knocked out at the burned down Hale house, and that Alisson said it was Derek or Peter who knocked her out so im going to find out now want to come?

How dumb is he of course I want to come!

I get there and I see Scott standing there.

"So? Did you get a scent?" I say

To be continued…

**Ik it was really short, anyways please make your fav, review and follow thanks for reading will update soon!**


End file.
